Hisui's Story In work in progress
by Hisui Kaihane
Summary: This is about a teenaged girl and her twin brother. It is a typical life for a teen like HIsui and seto even if they have phoenix gardenias and the ability to go to unknown times.


Tap, tap, tap, was the sound of a shoes hitting the tile floor at a fast rate, this was due to the fact that a teenage girl was late for class. The sound of her heavy breathing could be heard by anyone she pasted a by.

Click, that was the sound of the door to the class she was fifteen minutes late for.

"Hisui Kaihane! You are late once again, you are to see me after class to receive your punishment."

Mr. Masshiro yelled the moment the said girl had entered her History class with the inquisitive stares of the students within.

"Please take a seat."

Mr. Masshiro said gesturing to Hisui's seat.

"Yes Sir"

Hisui replied with a slight nod of her head and went to the gestured direction that was located next to the class window.

'I would not have been late if that baka hadn't not taken my alarm clock.'

Hisui thought as she gazed out the window. The thing about sitting by the window one tends to stare out it and not pay attention to what is really going on in the class as one should be. This window out looked the back of the school. There is not many students who ventured in the back of the school due to the lack of vending machines and benches so as to not get their school uniforms grass stained sitting upon the lush grass. Today seem to be a lot more intriguing then most days, the clouds where turning gray and the trees where dancing to the load music of the wind.

"hum, it looks like we are in for some rain"

muttered Hisui more to herself than to anyone else in particular. She then brought out her need supplies for the class that consisted of her History text book, pencil and notebook.

She took a quick glance at the rest of the class to see what page she needed to turn to.

'293, Roman Empire, fun' She though sarcastically as she turned to the page in her text.

She skimmed through the pages as she half hardly listen to the teacher lecture of the chapter the where to read for homework.

The class was dismissed a while after by the gong like sound bell. Hisui took her time packing her things in her bag knowing that Mr. Masshiro wanted to speak with her shortly due to her lateness.

"Ms. Kaihane, please come to my front desk."

Mr. Masshiro said sternly. Hisui did ask object but slowly approached his desk with her head down so that her unique silver color hair covered her eyes and some of her face.

"I do not like students coming into my class late, it disrupts the ones that have come in, **on time**" Scolded Mr. Masshiro

Mr. Masshiro is a young teacher at the age of 23 but also a strict one, he made it a strong and clear point when he started working at Ryu High School that he would not take any shit from anyone. His appearances is an attractive one with his sort spiked hair and tall stature, and light brown eyes. He even had a fan club of girls after him, Hisui not bing one of them that is.

"Gomen nasai sensei."

Hisui looked up with pleading green eyes that held a hint of blue within the depths. Hisui had an exotic beauty to her appearance, one that you questioned if she where really human, the best way to describe her is as if she where an angel or an elf. Hisui was like an elegant tall elf just with human ears.

"I am going to see you after school," Mr. Masshiro demanded "And you are to clean the desks and the windows, are we understood." Mr. Masshiro continued.

"Yes Mr. Masshiro." Hisui nodded in compliances.

"You may go to lunch." He dismissed.

Hisui left the room with the final remark of "Don't be late this time." from Mr. Masshiro as she went out the door.

'I am so going to kill my brother.'

Hisui thought as she grabbed her little blanket from her bag and placed it upon the grass under the tree located at the back of the school. This was Hisui's and Seto's hang out. Seto happened to be Hisui's older brother by two minutes, two minutes that he never seem to let her forget. Seto is Hisui's twin brother, they are identical twins. Even though Seto is a boy and Hisui a girl, friends still tend to get them mixed up at first glance. But there are key differences to them in looks, where as Hisui has emerald eyes with hints of blue Seto has Blue eyes with hints of emerald green within them. His facial futures are male yet had a feminine touch to it. Another give away to who was who is the fact that Hisui has boobs and Seto simple does not.

Hisui sighed as she plopped herself down onto her blanket and laid there looking at the trees leaves as they swayed violently due to the increasing wind. Reminiscing last nights events and this morning, her anger grew .

'What the hell is wrong with him?!'

She thought as she closed emerald-blue eyes for some much needed slumber.

Last night Hisui discovered that Seto could not sleep with out loud music where as Hisui could NOT sleep WITH it. Making Hisui want to break down her brothers door into more then one piece that it was meant to be in, then throw the thing that was emitting the noise out the window and watch it shatter. But could not because she did not want to deal with having to get yelled at by her mother, then having to fix the door, attempt to fix the radio to have to give in to buying a new one, then after that was all done and over with, get grounded. It is not the fact that Hisui does not like rock music, no in fact she loves it, just not when she is trying to sleep. Hisui is one of those people that need silences to feel safe enough to get some shut eye. But that was not what made Hisui late for school, no, It was the fact that her alarm clock did not go off, at all. Luck for Hisui she has somewhat of a internal clock and she open her eyes 20 minutes latter then she usually dose. Hisui realized that Seto had taken her alarm clock altogether to use ti for him self. For reasons unknown to her because of the fact that Seto already had a stupid alarm clock that worked. So the result of the lack of alarm clock waking Hisui up at the proper time she was running around the house like a chicken without a head trying to get ready fro school. She would have yelled at Seto for doing this to her but he was already gone for school.

"Looks like someone already beat you to the spot. " Said a deep soothing voice, clearly male.

"Yeah I can see that, and it appears to be a female version of you." responded another male voice.

"I don't think waking her up would be a good idea right now." Said the first voice with a hint of worry within it. A laugh could be heard form the second individual.

"Yeah, given the fact on what you told me you did last night and this morning. But she doesn't seem like she is going to kill or harm anyone. She looks quite peaceful."

A sound that was closely associated with a laugh was edited from the first person that spoke.

"That is what you think, she is not a morning person, and when you add lack of sleep to that you might just be asking for a death with."

"Umm, She dose look harmless, I mean she looks like you yet female and man you can look pretty wimpy." Replayed the second person.

"Oh really, Well if you think that why don't you wake her up while I go and hide and watch from the sidelines as my new friend gets murderer."


End file.
